Mission to Halvo Bay
The Mission to Halvo Bay was a mission undertaken by part of Delta-One to get a ship from Halvo Bay to travel to the island of Azura. Order of Battle Road to Paduk's Camp After Sgt. Marcus Fenix had ordered Cpl. Damon Baird and Pvt. Augustus Cole to go find reinforcements, transport and weapons for an incoming assault on the island ofAzura. Cole told Baird that Halvo Bay could be a place to start and Baird reluctantly agreeded to go. They needed to find a ship so that they could join the Gorasni fleet so they could retake Azura. As the two Gears and Clayton Carmine arrived at the now abandoned city, Baird began cursing it but was interrupted when Garron Paduk came up behind them with a Snub Pistol. The Gears manage to make him lower the gun and he and Baird shook hands, Baird told him they needed help and a boat, Paduk told them to follow him into the city. He explained them that the city had been abandoned for several years, except for his people who lived in and around an Imulsion rig that had washed ashore shortly after Jacinto City had been sunk. As they made their war down the road a Savage Drone spotted the group and then disappeared behind some buildings. The Gears engaged a small group of Savage Locust as they entered the city. They were forced to run for their lives when the Locust set explosives around the hillside that caused a large landslide to fall along their rute. They barely managed to reach an old service station to avoid getting crushed. After exiting it they heavy fog covered the place and a large pack of Tickers attacked them at an old junkyard. After destroying them they manage to get into a large street but Locust snipers began firing at them. Soon the fog obscured both sides vision and more Locust bursted from the ground and engaged them at CQC but the Gears managed to overcome their attackers. They also found Locust Ragers during the battle, which made Damon ask where had they been hiding. After clearing a large Locust settlement at the Halvo Bay Shopping Plaza, the group saw Mortar fire heading their direction. They managed to locate the Mortar crews and killed them along with their reinforcements. Shortly after that a massive Locust force arrived but the Gears managed to use the Mortars and One-Shots against their former masters. After that Paduk guided them to the gates of his compound. Imulsion Rig After entering the compound, Paduk was worried since no one was around, and that there was usually a guard waiting at the entrance. Carmine asked if they were Stranded, but Paduk told them that they weren't since they all fought for something. As they went deeper into the compound, Formers attacked the squad, shocking everyone. Baird realized that they were Lambent Humans, and the group killed the attacking Lambent. After a door was bursted open from the Formers, Paduk opened a gate, knowing what was happening if the gate was locked. After fighting more Formers, they reached another set of doors which they opened and proceeded to head towards the rig. After following Paduk, more Formers attacked the group. They killed their attackers and took a staircase, leaving the Imulsion processing center and Paduk promised the squad that they would reach the top soon. Paduk was concerned about his people and hoped someone survived from the Lambency. Paduk then told the squad that there was a heavy weapons locker that they could use. Baird used a button to lower some stairs, then turned on a generator to gain access to the weapons. As the squad proceeded through another set of doors, they spotted Lambent Wretches and fought them. Cole found a "note" for Paduk, which was a flare. The flare was used and the group discussed if someone would see it. They later spotted another flare, and Baird noted that some people had survived. However, the Locust saw this too and the group was forced to defend themselves as the Raven came. Another Reaver landed, and then Formers started to join the fight. However, the squad managed to escape, with the pilot telling Paduk that the survivors were at Seahorse Hills now. Regency Hotel Paduk told Baird that they needed explosives to bring the boat down. The Raven dropped them off and Baird asked what happened to Sofia, but Paduk told him to ask later if they survived. Mortar fire was seen and the group fought another group of Locust, which included more Ragers and some Wretches. After defeating them, the group found it impossible to proceed the Imulsion sludge would kill them if they tried to pass. Suddenly, a door exploded and the group now had a new way to get through after killing the Boomer and the Wretches that came out. After setting off an explosive to knock a truck down to go over the water, they proceeded towards the police station, only to be attacked by Tickers and another group of Locust. After leaving the station, Baird wondered why Paduk hadn't asked him why they needed help. Cole told Paduk that something big was coming, and Paduk wondered if it would be as big as the HoD strikes or the sinking of Jacinto. Suddenly, a Sniper attempted to kill the group with a One-Shot, only to miss, but more rounds were fired later. The group managed to knock down a column to avoid the fire and managed to reach the other side, which was guarded by a few Drones and Boomers, which were easily killed. Baird placed and armed the explosives, while the others protected him from enemy forces. As the charges were all set, another group of Locust, including Reavers, attempted to stop them, but failed to. The charges exploded, but failed to collapse the building. Paduk attempted to convince Baird to stop fighting for the COG and fight for himself, but Baird thought of a new plan. After reaching the top, they found a Stranded with a OneShot, but he was killed by another Sniper using it. They fought the Locust, and Paduk blamed Baird for the deaths of his people since they haven't encountered Locust until they came. They later explored the building, killing the Locust who tried to stop them and found a secret armory. After getting to the roof, they quickly secured it from attacking Locust forces. Aftermath With the boat secured, Paduk told Baird and his squad to never come back after he reveals that Sofia was kidnapped by the COG, which cemented his hatred towards the COG. Baird, Carmine and Cole left on the boat, finding Gornasi allies and took part in the Second Battle of Azura, where the Imulsion Countermeasure Device was activated, killing all Locust and Lambent life on Sera. Category:Battles Category:COG military victories